1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a handle, and more particularly to an adjustable handle assembly for push cars or for baggages.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Typical push cars or baggages comprise a handle assembly for moving the push cars or the baggages. However, normally, the handle assemblies comprise a rather complicated configuration which is adverse for both manufacturing and operation purposes.
The present invention has arisen to mitigate and/or obviate the afore-described disadvantages of the conventional handle assemblies for push cars or for baggages.